1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sander and more particularly to a linear sander that can simultaneously move an abrasive assembly reciprocatorily and rotatably to sand or polish an object and can adjust the distance between the sander and the surfaces of the article to provide different polishing results.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional linear sander is usually used to smooth surfaces of an article for finishing or polishing finished surfaces and has a base, a conveyor belt, two axles, a driver and an abrasive brush. The conveyor belt is mounted in the base. The axles are rotatably mounted through the base in parallel above the conveyor belt. The driver is mounted on the base and rotates at least one of the axles. The abrasive brush is mounted around and rotated by the axles to sand surfaces of an object abutting the abrasive brush. However, unstable movement of the rotating abrasive brush of the conventional sander causes inconsistency of finish on the article. Therefore, the conventional linear sander cannot provide a fine finish to the article, and the fine finish must be achieved by other means such as using disc sanders or manual hand sanding.
Another conventional linear sander has two abrasive assemblies to smooth surfaces of an article, one of the abrasive assemblies is set obliquely above the conveyor belt and the other abrasive assembly is set parallelly above the conveyor belt to provide different polishing directions. However, the conventional linear sander can improve the polishing effect, but cannot polish surfaces of the article reciprocatorily.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a linear sander to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.